Teh Bezt Stowie Evar
by Duyouk
Summary: Morgana Death Killer Bitch Angel Demon Kahiri Ultraluxington is one of the many Mary-Sues you see in the anime world. What happens when she is thrown into this huge crossover and EVERY MAN loves her?/!1111one [Warning: Not for people who are easily offended. Let the flaming commence, kiddies!]
1. Choptor Won: Animu

There was once an emo girl named Morgana Death Killer Bitch Angel Demon Kahiri Ultraluxington with big breasts and beautiful, long, black hair that glowed in the sunlight, but she hated sunlight, so she carried an umbrella with her all the time. But she loved the moon, which is kind of like the sun, only spookier. Like a ghost. Oooooh. Anyway, she was a vampire-ninja-shinigami-wolf-demon-angel-princess from the Sand Village and everyone hated her because of her demon, Shabalabadingdong. She was also French, Japanese, Chinese, Korean, Icelandic, German, Russian, Belgian, and she was a Vietnamese Islamic-Satanist assassin. Did I mention she was also from Karakura Town?

She was in love with Gaara of the Sand Village but he might not have been in love with her, so she cut herself every night because he did not loveeddededd her. She also cried tears of blood and she was bipolar. And Gaara secretly loved her but he never told her and that's why she cuts herself every night. Boo hoo.

One day, Morgana was walking along the streets of the Sand Village and saw her Akatsuki friends, Deidara and Tobi. She really liked them both as friends or brothers, but they were in love with her so they wanted to ask her out, but they both knew they'd be better off gay with each other.

So that night, Deidara and Tobi had funky-time.

But this story is about Morgana. No, seriously. it's AAAAALLLL about her.

Anyway, Morgana walked back home after a funky-time three-way with Deidara and Tobi. When she got into her house, she dressed up into the female version of the Sexy Sleepwear in Fallout as her bed-time outfit, because who can't look fucking sexy before they go to bed?

So, Morgana changed out of her prostitute outfi- I mean, her everyday clothes and jumped into bed. But she was an Insomniac, so therefore, she could not sleep... but she was zpeeeshzul. She needed a song to let her go to sleep. Suddenly, and just in the knick of time, Sasuke Uchiha crawled into her wide-open window that flew open with that random gust of wind flowing through Sasuke's gorgeous hair and made him look sexy in the moonlight.

"Sasuke! Have you come to sing me a lullaby?" Morgana asked, grabbing onto his foot and practically drooling all over his shoe.

Sasuke shook his head "no."

"I have come to tell you that you left your vibrator at my house this morning. Sorry, I used it for a little bit, but I cleaned it for you... with my saliva... and Itachi's dick... Lol incest."

Morgana jumped up and hugged Sasuke, his 5 pound head falling into her 40 pound jugs. She squashed his head in between her bewbies, almost causing him to suffocate.

Suddenly, L from Death Note jumped in through the window.

"Morgana, darling. We need you for the Kira case."

Morgana shoved Sasuke out of the way and grabbed L's hand. "Sure thing!"

On their way, Morgana noticed a figure in the shadows. It was... HOLLOW ICHIGO.

"Hello there, big-breasted bitch. I've come to rape you." And, as usual, just like every other shit fic here, Hollow Ichigo proceeds to pounce Morgana and rape her, even though she is a powerful being who can beat up anyone she chooses. But for some awkward reason, she likes being raped by this guy.

So, she forgets L and he just walks away, wondering what he was thinking when he suddenly turned OOC and wanted Morgana for her sexy body.

TO BE CONTINUED. :O


	2. Choptor Wtotwoto: Animu Powt Twowwotowo

We last left off when Morgana was being raped by Hollow Ichigo, but let's just skip to the part where they finish and Hollow Ichigo randomely turns back into good Ichigo.

"Whoa! Morgana! I'm sorry! I didn't know I had just viciously raped you while being unconscious! Sorry about that!" He said.

"That's okay!" Morgana laughed, shoving Ichigo into her big titties of love and fluff. "I liked it anyway!"

But then she shoved him out the moment she saw Kish from Tokyo Mew Mew flying around. The moment he spotted her, he knew he was in love.

"Ooooh! It's a new toy! I'm totally ditching my love for my kitty just for you, Morgana! Or should I call you my Uguu Kawaii Desu Nee Kistune?" He spoke, his face coming close to hers.

She grabbed his face and smushed it up against hers into a really, reaaaaallly wet kiss. Seriously, it was wetter than a kid pissing their pants. Kish hated this kiss so much that he felt the OOC need to kidnap Morgana instead of his kitty this time and teach Morgana how to kiss properly.

"No! Help! I'm being captured!"

Then, just as she said that, Edward Elric used alchemy to pull her from Kish's grip. Kish stomped his foot in the air and flew off, disappointed and not in love with Morgana anymore.

"You okay?" Ed questioned, coming close to her. She blushed at how close the proximity was between them, exactly three centimeters, because I feel the need to tell you how close they are so you can be jealous of Morgana. Deal with it.

So, Morgana and Ed go do shit and play Carnival Games on the Wii, totally forgetting about Winry. Then, suddenly, Morgana sees Viral from Gurren Lagann outside and flies out the window with her angel/demon wings that magically decided to grow from her back. Viral was fighting off Kamina and Simone, just like in the first few episodes of the show and books of the manga. So Morgana punches Kamina in the throat and kills him and Simone at the same time because she punched them both. Kill two birds with one stone, you dig?

Viral gives the weird hybrid chick a look of disgust and runs off, trying to get as far from her as he can because he's afraid she'll kill him but he suddenly stops because he realizes that he's really in love with this skank, which was pretty sad and low for someone like him because he normally doesn't fall for that sort of chick, but whatever. My story. Kthnxbai.

Morgana shoves his head in her pretty chest and smushes his face against her tits. But then she pushed him out when she noticed that Ayame from Fruits Basket appeared out of nowhere and decided to rape her because he's so manly, but it turns out, Morgana's real second-to-last name is Sohma so no one will be turning into animals here, no-sir-ree.

So they have some funky-time and decide to do nothing else for the time-being.

Suddenly, a sexy figure appears and it's Sesshomaru from Inuyasha.

"Morgana," he began, "I have come to take you as my bride. Please come with me."

Morgana could not resist his beautiful charms so she went with him. But as soon as they got to a cave where the wedding would take place, she shoved Sesshomaru into her titties because she thought he was kawaii.

Then she shoved him out because she saw her savior! Shuuhei Hisagi, the guy with th sex symbol on his face!

TO BE CONTINUED?! :O


	3. Choptor Threaaeaeaeae: Fenile Choptor

Shuuhei Hisagi jumped down and grabbed her by the waist. Without hesitation, he shoved himself into her gigantic titties and smiled.

"C'mon, Morgana. We're getting out of here!" He said and teleported out of there.

Sesshomaru was heartbroken so he just went to go find a new sex-buddy instead.

Meanwhile, Morgana and Shuuhei were sucking faces and making love in the air for everyone to see. But before he could send his sperm army into her, she fell from his arms and magically landed on Ginko from Mushi-Shi.

"Ooooooh, Ginko-san!" She screamed in his ear. He pushed her off and used a Que-Tip that came from nowhere to clean out his ear.

"Mind yelling in the other one so I'll go deaf and not have to hear your horrible voice ever again?" he said and began to walk away.

This was very strange to Morgana. What was going on? Usually, men fell for her charms. If not her charms, it was her juicy ass. If not her ass, it was her Godzilla-sized tits. If not her tits, then it was just her emo personality that made men feel sympathy for her and suddenly fall in love with her.

How could this man not fall for her?

"Hey!" She cried, stopping him and grabbing his head. She pulled his head into her titties and tried to suffocate him because any attractive man that did not love Morgana was to be put to death.

He pulled out a pocket knife, which he conveniently got from a guy out West, and stabbed Morgana in the stomach.

"Crazy woman... Now I'll have to shower for weeks." He said to himself as he watched Morgana struggle to stand. Then he walked away.

Morgana had healing powers, but she ignored them and hoped for an attractive man to come by and see her all helpless and shit. Finally, she saw someone walking toward her. It was...

Dr. Stein from Soul Eater!

He knelt down and felt her pulse. She was slowly dying, so he picked her up and flung her over his shoulder, ignoring all of her screams of agony because her stomach had immediately landed on his shoulder and it hurt... bad.

When they got back to his place, it turns out, her appendix was damaged and the deadly gases from this unused organ were piling up inside her body.

"Well, there's nothing I can do about it. Bye, Morgana."

"Wait!" Morgana called, "Can you use the power of being OOC and have a healing powr that conveniently gives me back my healing power that I inevitably lost to a bear playing hockey with Bruce Willis and won "Family Feud" in a matter of six point three seconds, then went to go and play Battlefield 3 with his brother, Big Bear, but lost a multiplayer match in Call of Duty and ended up looking like a total tool in front of the woman he loves, but can't be with her because she's a human and he's a bear, and then he put on a pair of glasses and tattooed a lightning bolt on his forehead and battled Lord Voldemort and oops I said the "Dark Lord's" name and the only Lord I know is Jesus who is really Denzel Washington in disguise, though I never really lost my powers in the first place and that I'm bleeding severely and need some actual medical attention from a real doctor who has a medical degree and can patch me up without me being killed in less than five minutes?"

"Nope." He replied, and then walked out.

Morgana sat there in agony and thought about her life. Now that's two men who didn't love her.

SUDDENLY, YUKI FROM FRUITS BASKET COMES AND USES OOC HEALING POWERS.

"Morgana, I have come to save you from all harm. Follow me!" He said, and ran off.

Morgana followed him to a deep, dark forest. Perfect setting for some teenage funky time.

Yuki then took off his shirt to show off a six-pack that he did not have, but for some reason, Morgana thought he was hot.

"Lay down on that Satanic-looking circle over there, Morgana, and then we shall get this over with."

Morgana did as she was asked and went to go lay down in the circle-thingy.

All of the men that fell in love with her came out from the shadows, shirtless. Except for their leader, Sasuke Uchiha, who was naked.

The men all tied Morgana to the ground and cast a spell on her so she could not escape and couldn't use her pathetic powers.

She thought this was going to be some hot, Satanist sex, until Sasuke started chanting some ancient words. The men did voodoo dances and threw confetti everywhere.

"Cannibals, we sacrifice this demon to the Gods of the Sun and the Gods of the People! And by this, we feast!" Sasuke shouted. It then began to rain acid and the men turned into wolves.

They then ate Morgana alive.

The end.


End file.
